


Cavar

by miruru



Category: Shadow Hearts (Video Games)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 24 de Fictober 2020 - Nada me hubiera podido preparar para lo que me esperaba dentro de la mente de Yuri. Aunque por su deteriorado estado se deducía que su interior estaba hecho pedazos, la visión del cementerio me provoca escalofríos
Relationships: Alice Elliot/Yuri Hyuga
Collections: Fictober 2020 de Miruru





	Cavar

Nada me hubiera podido preparar para lo que me esperaba dentro de la mente de Yuri. Aunque por su deteriorado estado se deducía que su interior estaba hecho pedazos, la visión del cementerio me provoca escalofríos. El remanso está lleno de tumbas y un par de lápidas refulgen con una luz tenebrosa cargada de emociones tan intensas que amenazan con entrar en mi cuerpo y tomar el control. 

Pero Yuri no está aquí. Incluso la puerta con unas extrañas máscaras flotando a su alrededor está cerrada. A la derecha, una verja se muestra amenazadoramente abierta. Me pongo en movimiento. Mi falda ondea a cada paso y mi mano derecha, casi por su propia voluntad, se eleva y acaricia el crucifijo de mi pecho. 

A medida que me acerco, un sonido seco se hace audible. Se produce de manera cíclica y no es hasta que cruzo la verja y subo la colina que no entiendo qué es. Lo he encontrado. Al fin. Aunque pensaba que nunca lo volvería a ver. Su mirada, vacía, se encuentra fija en la tierra contra la que arremete con una vieja pala. Sus pies no se ven, se encuentran dentro de aquel rectángulo que está cavando al pie del árbol. Desciendo al agujero y pongo mi mano enguantada en su brazo. Noto un ligero temblor en él, pero es tan fugaz que me hace dudar de inmediato que haya ocurrido.

— Yuri, soy yo, soy Alice —le digo. El miedo sacude mis palabras. 

No le temo a él, temo a la fuerza que ha sometido su mente. Vuelvo a llamar su nombre y se detiene. Intento quitarle la pala, pero su mano me sacude y me aparto para evitar un mal mayor. El agujero de repente toma sentido. Está cavando una tumba. La suya. Me duele el corazón cuando su sufrimiento me atraviesa como si fuese el mío propio. Una voz se ríe y alzo la mirada. Una figura enmascarada me observa, aunque no puedo ver sus ojos reales. Aún así, sé que está sonriendo. Vestido de militar, se apoya contra el árbol, desenfadado.

— El chico no desea ser salvado, preciosa. Lo mejor es que te rindas de una vez.

Aprieto los puños y noto mi cuerpo temblar. Ese hombre lleva tiempo persiguiendo a Yuri, en sus peores pesadillas. Recuerdo que lo ha mencionado algunas veces, pero nunca ha profundizado en el tema, quizás demasiado avergonzado como para admitir su miedo. 

— No me rendiré. Jamás. Has atormentado su alma suficiente tiempo. Yuri se viene conmigo.


End file.
